fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Wes-A291
When in doubt, always go out with a boom.-Rook-291 to Sarah-293 during a mission. Rook-291 is a long time serving spartan III of X-Ray team. Though x-ray team is wiped out, Rook is the only surviving spartan of his team. He later joined The Blackbirds and was counted as one of their own teamates. His callsign is X-Ray 1. It was then later changed to Blackbird 11 when he joiner The Blackbirds. Life of Spartan 291 Born on October 20, 2529, Rook was raised on reach in the city of New Alexandria. As a kid, he was abducted by ONI and trained to become a Spartan III. At boot camp, he was the fastest spartan in the camp. He showed lots of teamwork to his team. After he became a spartan III, he was later assigned to a team that ONI had created. The team was team X-Ray. 2 of his teammates were on his team at boot camp. Those 2 were Sarah and John. His team consisted of 4 Spartans: John-244, Sarah-293, Albert-144, and Josh-234. He was awarded the rank of commander when the team was formed. The reason is because he showed lots of leadership during boot camp. Rook lead his team into battle against the convenent campaign. After every member of his team was killed, ONI disbanded the team. Rook them was then put as a lone spartan III. After the battle for earth, he went missing. His location is unknown at the moment. He was later reasigned to The blackbirds. ''I hope this ends soon...-''Rook during the fall of reach. The Fall Of Reach The Fall Of Reach had a major effect on the war. Rook being born here, was determined to fight the covenent until his last breath. He saw the horrors of the battle field. Rook had wished the war would have ended a lot sooner. But it did not. He watched as his home city, New Alexandria, had fallen to the hands of the covenent. He had fought this war ever since it began. At outpost 4-A, the covenent invaded the outpost killing many. Rook could not fend them off and had escaped to a pelican on the landing pad. He met up with a UNSC frigate named, "The Las Vegas". From that frigate, he watched as the covenent glassed his planet and destroyed it. This war had emotionaly scarred him. He will never forget how many Spartans died in this war. Especially his own team. The Battle For Earth During the battle for earth, Rook had helped many marines in their objectives. Rook meet Master Chief and together they fought. Rook had later left Master Chief to finish the battle for earth. He had later meet up with The Wolf pack and fought with them. He is probably still with the wolf pack. Rook wasnt really seen fighting during the battle for earth. After this, Rook joined The Blackbirds. The Lone Wolf Rook had a fear that this would happen. He had disscused it with Sarah. He told her, "What would it be like to be a lone wolf?" Sarah's reply was, "It would be difficult to have no one help you as you go into battle." So to this day, Rook is known as one of the few of the Lone Wolves. Weapons 291 has a variety of weapons. Here are his top 5 weapons 1Assualt rifle 2.rocket launcher 3.Spartan lazer 4.shotgun 5.magnum Trivia ---- *his birth date is shared with his author. Category:Spartan Team X-Ray Category:Spartans Category:The rook13 Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:UNSC Navy Category:The Blackbirds